1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of spacing sheets and moving groups of spaced sheets.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, glass sheets are severed from a moving glass ribbon by moving the ribbon through a severing station and thereafter accelerating the severed sheet to prevent the trailing edge of the severed sheet from contacting the leading edge of the ribbon, i.e., the leading edge of the next sheet to be severed. The severed sheets are thereafter moved into work stations, e.g., packaging stations or additional severing stations. The prior art conveyors are capable of accelerating one or more sheets provided that the length is less than the length of the smallest conveyor section. This is because the motor arrangement that drives the conveyor sections is only capable of powering the conveyor sections at two speeds. One speed is the ribbon speed and the other speed is the separation speed. If the length of one sheet or the combined length of two or more spaced sheets overlays two conveying sections, one end of the upstream conveyor section is receiving the ribbon while the other end is discharging the sheets. Since the conveyor section is driven at one speed, the speed is too fast for receiving the ribbon or too slow for discharging the sheets.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a conveying system that has no limitation as to the number of spaced sheets that can be conveyed while maintaining a uniform spacing therebetween.